Golden Path
The Golden Path is a rebel faction that appears in Far Cry 4. Founded by Mohan Ghale, they rebel against Pagan Min and The Royal Army's rule of Kyrat and try to liberate their country. Their base is in Banapur, a region of south-western Kyrat. If the player tries to kill one of the Golden Path members they will try to kill the player. They mostly own the Terai area and Southern Kyrat until the player completes A Key to the North. They can also be seen walking around in a group of three to five members in various areas of Kyrat. They can also be seen frequently fighting animals and Royal Army soldiers. They never try to liberate outposts or fortresses. They can also be seen driving in their army trucks often with four or three members depending on which type of truck they are driving in. The generic Golden Path soldiers are playable in the Battles of Kyrat multiplayer mode, where they fight against a hunter-like faction working for Pagan Min called the Rakshasa. The leader of the Golden Path depends on player's decisions between Sabal or Amita. History Mohan Ghale's era The Golden Path was founded by Mohan Ghale in 1987 after Pagan Min seized power at the end of the Kyrati Civil War and Mohan rallied the remnants of the Royalists to resist Pagan Min's rule. Mohan's insurgency named themselves the "Golden Path", which comes from Ishwari Ghale's dream of them 'walking along a golden path'. Initially, the purpose of the Golden Path was to restore the old monarchy by taking the throne back from Pagan Min until another royal heir of the previous dynasty could be found. Ishwari as a Tarun Matara would serve as the regent of the country. During the first year of the Golden Path, Ishwari constantly pressured Mohan to begin accepting female soldiers. However, due to Mohan's strictly conservative nature he always refused to do so, even when the group needed it the most. Although both sides of the war had recruited many to their cause, Pagan Min's appointment of Yuma Lau as the general of the Royal Guard had greatly hindered the progress of the Golden Path. The Golden Path managed to keep their insurgency viable by receiving support from the United States which supplied the Golden Path with weapons, but Mohan refused the involvement of the U.S.'s military advisors as Mohan believed that the war should be won by Kyratis instead of Americans. The Golden Path kept on losing ground to Pagan Min's Royal forces and Mohan's tensions with Ishwari had continued to escalate. To placate Ishwari, Mohan made a compromise. Ishwari would be allowed to contribute to the cause by sending her to the Royal Palace along with Ajay Ghale to spy on Pagan Min. Initially the plan was a success, for she identified some potential defectors among the Golden Path's ranks. Over time Ishwari's opinion of Pagan Min was swayed and she ended up falling in love with Pagan Min. Mohan found out that Ishwari bore Pagan an offspring -- Lakshmana Min, the child of Pagan Min and Ishwari -- and he was engulfed with anger and jealously. Mohan went on to kill Lakshmana, and in revenge Ishwari killed Mohan before she fled to the United States along with Ajay. Post Mohan's death The next two decades doesn't get any better for them. Already losing the war, the Golden Path has been reduced to the point where they only control one key location: the Terai region in the southwest and some sporadic resistance installations and patrolling in South Kyrat At some point, the Golden Path began accepting women to join the ranks. Among them, there is Amita, who, alongside with Sabal, rose to become key members of the group and eventually, become the leaders of Golden Path. However, due to their opposing views regarding the future of Kyrat, with Amita being progressive and Sabal being traditionalist, they eventually became known as the "two-headed elephant who are going the opposite direction". Events of Far Cry 4 Hearing the news of Ajay's return to Kyrat, Sabal sent some of his men along with Darpan to escort him into the country. However, their plan was foiled when a firefight ensues at the border checkpoint, capturing both Darpan and Ajay and detained them for a dinner in De Pleur's Compound. Being aware of this, Sabal got some soldiers and himself to rescue Ajay and brought him to Banapur. Amita, knowing that Sabal rescued Ajay merely because he is the son of Mohan Ghale, and seeing Ajay's initial reluctance to help the cause, is skeptical towards him. Later on she changed her attitude after she witnessed Ajay rescue civilians from the Royal Army and captured an outpost, which she deemed impossible without negotiations. With Ajay on their side, the Golden Path progressed significantly, but tensions between Amita and Sabal becomes increasingly apparent. Depending on the player's decisions, one of them would eventually become the sole leader of the Golden Path. The Golden Path kept on progressing to the point where they captured the King's Bridge, which they never achieved before, and reuniting Utkarsh with the rest of the cause, but even with the leader decided, the tensions between Amita and Sabal have never been resolved. It finally reached the boiling point after the mission in Jalendu Temple. Whoever the player sides with on that mission, they will order Ajay to kill their rival. Thus, this decision the player made regarding the fate of Jalendu Temple will decide the future leader of Kyrat. Appearance The modern Golden Path members don a light-blue uniform marked with a yellow Golden Path logo on the back, combat boots, and a yellow bandanna or armband. The uniform is the same for both males or females. Snipers will wear a yellow camo hat, while Defenders will wear a vest. In the Battles of Kyrat multiplayer mode, they wear a slightly different uniform, with a gray vest, and white shirt. There is no female version of this outfit, as female soldiers are not playable in this game mode (likely due to the fact that the battles against the Rakshasa took place before Amita joined the Golden Path). There are assaulters, defenders, rocket soldiers, and snipers, all with similar uniforms. Known Members *Mohan Ghale (Founder and former leader) *Darpan (co-founder and former lieutenant) *Ishwari Ghale (formerly) *Sabal (leader/co-leader) *Amita (leader/co-leader) *Longinus (weapons provider) *Bhadra *Hurk *Ajay Ghale (Possible leader if you kill Amita and Sabal) *Gopal (Supplies) *Pranav (Armed Escort) Trivia * The name "Golden Path" may have been inspired by the mountainous Peruvian rebel group known as the Shining Path.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shining_Path * The name might have also been inspired by "the one true Golden Path pressed upon mankind by the God-Emperor Leto II" in Frank Herbert's sci-fi novel "Dune". * In map editor they never seem to die no matter how much damage they go through. * All male Assaulters Troops have either all have a beard or are shaved with no beard. All the female Assaulters, Rocket Launcher, and Sniper units share the same type of appearances. * All rocket launcher units are females, and all of the sniper units are male. Assaulters and Defenders can be either gender. * Some assault rifle-wielding units will wear vests, though it is currently unknown if these are actual defenders, or just re-skinned assaulter units (likely the former, as the maximum tier of guns-for-hire mercenaries appear to be wearing these flak vests, something which the other two tiers lack). Quotes * "Hey Ajay. Miss me?" * "How are you doing Ajay." * "I'm gonna tear your heart out!" * Death to Pagan Min! (Victorious) * I shouldn't have joined the Golden Path... It's tearing my family apart. * If I die, I'm taking some of them with me. * My life for my country. * Namaste, Ajay. * Rain would be more than welcome right now... some rain would help. * The sun feels warm on my face. * There's a bit of a breeze. * The mountains change every day. * This... This is what I train for. * My husband was in the Golden Path. He died. * I've been fighting for months, but i'm still afraid. * I really need some new equipment. * In times like these, even a piece of chocolate is a delicacy. * Stop distracting me. * How can I tell my family what I've seen and done? * I had to kill people I know and love, that blood is on Pagan's hands. * Heey! Watch it! (If you fire your gun near them) * Don't let them hear you breathe / see you bleed. (When Army is in vicinity, but not in combat) * Scream so I know what you sound like in hell! (In combat with Royal Army) * Pagan's reign is over! (After fighting some army members) * Fire! Fire! (If fire is in vicinity) * Hey. You. Come here a second. (Payment after helping in a Karma Event) * You traitor! I trusted you! (If you attack them) * Enemy located! (If they see an enemy) * You saved my life, Bless you (After Karma event) * Eagle! Eagle! look out for your heads (when an eagle is coming) * Have you lost your mind? (If you shot near them) * Moving Out! (When an enemy is spotted) * Hey,Hey back off! (When you throw a rock at a Golden Path Rebel * HUH? (When You throw a rock at a Golden Path Rebel) * Watch out, Watch out! (Explosion, gun fire, or when enemy is close) * Enemy Spotted! * Huvare! (When in combat with army members) * When will you stop asshole? (when you throw a rock at a rebel) * No, don't do it! (if you shoot close to a rebel) * Watch out, honey badger! * Yah Hoo! (when a male rebel shoots up in the air after victory) * Who's side are you on! (when you throw a rock at a rebel) * Hey we are on the same side (when you throw a rock at a rebel) * Stop it! (when you throw a rock at a rebel) * Stop it, it's not funny (when you throw a rock at a female rebel) * Hey, why would you do that? ( when you shoot close to a rebel or throw a rock at a rebel) * Watch out, crazy dholes! * I'm going for the mortor, I'm going for the mortor! * I'm going for the heavy machine gun! * Kill them all! * Don't stop keep firing! * Eagle! Eagle! Watch for the talons! * Rhino, watch for the horns! * Don't ever do that again! (When you throw a rock at a female rebel) * Hey, stop it! It's not funny! (When you throw a rock at a female rebel) * It's over, it's finally over! * What the hell? * They may be rabid! (reacting to dholes) *Shoot those strays! (reaction to dholes) *Leopard on the loose! (when attacked by a clouded or snow leopard) * You can take it. (After you commandeer their car) Gallery golden path1.png farcrygoldenpathajm.jpg Golden_Path_Assaulter.jpg|Assaulter Golden_Path_Assaulter_Female.jpg|Female Assaulter Golden_Path_Defender.jpg|Defender Golden_Path_Defender_Female.jpg|Female Defender Golden_Path_Rocket.jpg|Rocket Golden_Path_Sniper.jpg|Sniper ru:Золотой Путь Category:Far Cry 4 Factions Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Golden Path Category:Factions Category:Friendly Factions